100 Itachi Drabbles Working Title
by smearedliner
Summary: A collection of 100 Itachi X OC drabbles #4: Sasuke"s "Proposal" "Because if he hasn't," Sasuke continued proudly, "I'm going to be beat him to it one day."."
1. Intense

When Pain gave Itachi his Akatsuki ring, Itachi watched Akio spin around, and around, her arms outstretched, giggling with a childish grin on her face as the wind caught the bottom of her cloak. She paused when Pain gave her her ring, which was purple, adorned with the kanji character for witch.

Itachi took it and slid it on her ring finger.

As he looked down at her, he saw the intensity of his feelings for her begin to reflect in her eyes.

As they held each others gaze, hazel into Sharingan, they exchanged eternal vows with their eyes alone.

Her heart was his. And **only** his.

His heart was her's. And **only** her's.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Itachi drabbles is only a working title until I can think up a better one. Read, and review if you wish. Reviews are always welcome :)<p> 


	2. Tongue

**Drabble #2: Tongue**

Itachi didn't want to fuck her underneath covers, preferring to have Akio's naked body sprawled out before him on top of his sheets. Straddling her, he leaned down, spelling out what he wanted her to do to him across the top of her chest; enjoying her low moans, tracing each individual letter with his tongue.

He didn't even let her finish the favors, flipping her over onto her back so fast that it stunned her momentarily.

She shivered hearing his low, demanding growl of need.

He traced the tip of his tongue slowly around each of her nipples, making her arch her back into his mouth, moaning; shivering in anticipation as he made his way agonizingly slow between her legs.

Feeding off of moans, he worked his tongue sensually over her clit, gripping her hips as he brought her, shuddering and writhing to orgasm. Once she'd come down from her climax, he entered her, bringing her screaming into orgasm, climaxing himself soon after.

Breathing hard, they cling to each other.

The flickering candlelight making their shadows dance on the walls.


	3. Stars

_Drabble #3: Stars_

A young Sasuke continued to stare out his bedroom window up at the cloudy sky, frowning in dismay.

Akio couldn't help but grin at the expression on his face. It was like he was telling the sky: _'_I'll be mad at you forever if you don't make the clouds go away._'_

"Staring at the sky isn't going to make the clouds go away, sweetheart," she said, laughing gently.

"It's not funny, *Onee-san!" Sasuke exclaimed. Stalking away from the window, he crossed his arms, flopping himself dramatically down on his bed. "I really wanted to see a shooting star with you, and Nii-san tonight."

Sighing, Akio started out the window for a moment more before turning to Sasuke. Grinning, she said "I have an idea."

"What? What is it?" he asked, seeming to forget to dismay as he shot up out of bed.

"Well~," she continued, laying down next to Sasuke, and putting an arm around him. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'll need your help, though." she grinned over at him. "Take my hand, and close your eyes nice and tight."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke grinned in excitement, placing his small hand into hers.

"Now, repeat these words after me exactly as I say." she felt Sasuke nod. "Star light, star bright, all the stars in the sky tonight. Gather all your friends upon hearing this request, so a star will twinkle in young Sasuke's eyes."

Excitement bubbled up in him when Sasuke saw a white light began to envelope the inside of his eyelids. When Akio said he could open them, he gasped in wonder and excitement, for what he saw was the stars glistening on his ceiling. He laughed in happiness when she made a few shooting stars streak across the ceiling with a wave her hand.

Akio beamed. They didn't call her a witch for nothing.

Itachi had been watching from the doorway of Sasuke's bedroom.

Shinobi were rational beings by nature, and Itachi was no exception.

As far as he begin to rationalize, he was pretty sure he started to fall for Akio Asahe during that moment.


	4. Proposal

_Drabble #4: Sasuke's "Purposal"_

It'd been around noon when Sasuke bounded into the flat that she lived in just on the outskirts of the Uchiha Compound, begging her to take him riding with her, since his Nii-san lied to him about teaching him some shuriken techniques. Since Akio couldn't possibly deny Sasuke anything, she gladly obliged him.

Once he'd changed into the riding boots and breeches that he kept at her flat, they headed down to the barn to saddle Spook, and Maple Syrup (Sasuke had named the little *Shetland pony).

"Teach me how to *canter today, Onee-san," Sasuke asked, once he'd settled himself onto Maple Syrup's back.

"Sure thing," Akio replied, mounting Spook, grinning down at him before they settled into a walk though the treeline.

Once they came to a clearing, they halted so she could give Sasuke instructions. "Make sure you loosen the reins a little so that Maple can have his head, and remember to **always** keep your heels down, and your shoulders back. Just gently let the feeling of Maple's stride rock you back at forth. Understand?"

He nodded, eager to get started. He'd watched his Onee ride so many times.

Nudging their horses into a canter, she kept Spook at a slower stride so that Maple could keep up with the bigger horse, watching Sasuke closely. He bounced in the saddle the first few strides, but caught on quickly, rocking back and forth to the motion of the gait, grinning and giggling happily.

They finished they rest of the trail cantering. Once they'd reached the end of the trail, they slowed the horses to a walk, walking them on the way back to cool them out.

The next thing Sasuke said nearly made Akio tumble right off of her horse.

"Onee-san, has Nii-san asked you to marry him yet?"

Akio burst into a coughing fit. _"What?"_ Her voice cracked slightly, looking at Sasuke like he had two heads.

Yet, her heart was pounding.

"Because if he hasn't," Sasuke continued proudly, "I'm going to be beat him to it one day."

* * *

><p>*The canter is a three-beat gait, meaning that there are three footfalls heard per stride.<p>

*The Shetland pony is a breed of pony originating in the Shetland Isles. They range in size from a minimum height of approximately 28 inches to an official maximum height of 42 inches (10.2 hands, 107 cm) at the withers.


End file.
